1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for relieving the symptoms of viral attacks to the naso-pharyngeal mucosa and an apparatus for providing such relief.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known for some time that heat applied to the nasal passages can provide relief to persons suffering from rhinitis or other attacks to the naso-pharyngeal mucosa, whether due to allergic conditions, the common cold, or any other factor. Early researchers, such as A. Yerushalmi, et al, published reports of their activities in the Proceedings of the National Academy of Science 79,4766–4769, in Aug. 1982. Earlier, A. Yerushalmi and A. Lwoff published in C.R. Acad. Sc. Paris, t. 291.
However, these findings were disputed in a paper, “Effect of Inhaling Heated Vapor on Symptoms of the Common Cold” published by Gregory J Forstall, MD, et al. in the Journal of the American Medical Association (“JAMA”) on Apr. 13, 1994 at Vol 271, No. 14, pp. 1109–11. The conclusion of these writers was that “. . . steam inhalation treatment had no beneficial effect on the cold symptoms of our volunteers.” These conclusions are somewhat at variance with anecdotal reports of relief after ingesting hot chicken soup or using a steam inhaler.
Several patents have taught apparatus to deliver heated and moistened vapor to the nasal cavities to provide relief from symptoms of what was believed to be the common cold or rhinitis. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,369,777 and 4,401,114, Lwoff et al taught a method and apparatus for treating the common cold using a stream of heated, humidified air under pressure which was delivered to the nasal mucosa without inhalation. Further, the outlet stream was not pressurized and the kinetic energy of the heated, humidified stream was sufficient to carry the stream some 3 cm into the nasal passages.
In a series of related patents issuing between 1985 and 1991, Krauser taught a method and apparatus for treating ailments, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,523,589; 4,699,136 and 5,038,769. Krauser supplied a vaporized pharmaceutical or medicament to a heated air stream His theory was that the heated stream, when combined with a microbicide such as hexylresorcinol or povidone-iodine could eliminate cold symptoms within twelve to thirty six hours. The heated air may be delivered separately from the microbicide, which allows use as an inhaler without the heated air stream. A recommended procedure was to apply heated air for five, approximately 15 second intervals separated by 5 second rest intervals after which the microbicidal spray was applied in three quick bursts. This treatment cycle was to be repeated three to four times per day.
In the patent to Verity, U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,990, an improved nebulizer was taught that utilized an ultrasonic generator in combination with a high velocity jet of heated gas to produce a stream of heated vapor which is than applied to nasal passages. Verity, too recommends applying the stream without the need for inhalation. Further, Verity believed that temperatures above 43° C. were more effective.
Yet another device was disclosed in the patent to Lerner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,614. Lerner used a steam generator in combination with a air stream. By selecting the diameter of the conduit for delivering the output stream in relation to the length of the conduit, a homogeneous stream can be produced at a desired temperature around 47° C. However, no particular treatment protocol is suggested so it is to be assumed that Lerner intends to use the procedures outlined in other prior art patents and publications.